Heroes O' the Multiverse
by SpawnofAnarion
Summary: The death of a minor demon tears a hole in warp space, sending the Master Chief, a Dominion Ghost, an Inquisitor of the Imperium of man and their companions into the Reaper-verse. On the bright side, Shepard gains some powerful allies. Contains some language, decent amounts of violence, and several OCs.


**2555AD-0130ET-**_**FOREWARD UNTO DAWN**_**-UNKOWN SPACE-FORUNNERVERSE**

Cortana was getting nervous. She had been observing a strange anomaly that had been approaching the ship for a week now, and was not sure if or when she should awaken the chief. It would reach them soon, and she still had no idea what it was.

When it was only an hour away, she decided to pop the cryo chamber.

The Chief awoke dazedly, but as he remembered were he was his senses brought him swiftly back to reality.

"Cortana?" He called.

Cortana would have sighed contentedly if she had had lungs, or even a mouth for that matter. It was good to hear that gravelly voice again. "Good to see you up again, Chief. How was your nap?"

The Chief smiled, Cortana's tone reassuring him that there was no imminent danger. "As good as cryo-sleep gets. How long?"

"Three years, Chief." Cortana paused for a moment, letting the Chief adjust. "Anyways, ready to pop the hatch?"

"Go." The cryo chamber unsealed and Spartan John-117, Master Chief-Petty officer of the UNSC, slid out of the tomb he had slumbered in for years, ready to fight once more.

"Fill me in, Cortana." The Chief said.

Her holographic projection smiled. "Basically, we are rapidly approaching some strange anomaly in space. We're probably going to pass through it, so I wanted you to have time to prepare in case we need to blast our way out of here."

The Chief nodded. "I'm going to stock up, then." He walked down the breadth of the ship to the armory and quickly gathered up a battle rife, an assault rifle, a magnum, several grenades, a shotgun, and a large amount of ammo. With this significant load he returned to the room where he had left Cortana, who was impatiently tapping her holographic foot against the podium.

"How long until we hit the anomaly?" The chief asked.

"Minutes. Maybe you should take cover in the pod."

The Chief nodded. "Maybe you should, too. Ready to eject?"

Cortana grinned. "I guess if I absolutely have to get back into that cramped suit of yours, better now than never." The hologram disappeared, and the card ejected into the Chief's waiting hands. He gently raised it up to the back of his head, and inserted her again into his skull.

"Back again." Cortana said cheerfully. "Better hop to it, Chief." The Chief complied, and quickly shifted back into the cryo pod, and brought down the lid just as he felt the strange pull of the anomaly that was drawing them in.

**The 41****st**** Millenium-1320TT-CADIA-Eye of Terror-IMPERIUMVERSE**

Inquisitor Maresia had never fought a demon she could not defeat, but this particular encounter was at least becoming very tiring.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" The oversized bloodletter howled, unleashing another horde of corrupted heretical followers. "SKULLS FOR HIS SKULL THRONE!"

"Feel the wrath of the emperor, DEMON!" Shouted Arcturus Typhan, an Astartes Terminator of the Blood Ravens. He was the only member of his chapter that had answered the call of the Inquisitor; the rest were preoccupied with the legion of Chaos Space Marines besieging the building.

Still, he did have a rather large hammer.

The thunderous strikes of that mighty weapon annihilated the vanguard of the heretical horde, while the Inquisitor's sword quickly eviscerated any stragglers. Maresia was grateful for the presence of a space marine, as it required all of her considerable psychic might just to hold back the demon and she would not have been able to deal with the hordes of heretics at the same time. Even that might not have been enough, but they were fortunately blessed with another ally, who made his presence known with a plasma blast directly to the demon's face, liquefying one of its eyes. The bloodletter screamed horrendously and unleashed a wave of hellfire, which Arcturus narrowly ducked underneath. The demon threw a ball of force in the general direction of the foe who had taken out its eye, but Artisan Narkos Mossk dodged nimbly out of the way, a surprising feat considering the two large mechanical arms attached to his back. The priest frowned under his hood, making some slight adjustments on the plasma cannon he was holding.

Seeing his foes still unharmed, the demon leaped at the space marine, swinging down its gigantic demonic blade. The experienced marine stepped into the demon's wild swing and slammed his thunder hammer up into its chest, sending it flying back. It landed on its feet and found itself surrounded on three sides by the tiring but exceedingly dangerous assailants.

"You... you pitiful slime, you false angel and foolish human and putrid cyborg think to defeat me, Akjonoklosolakar, demon lord of Khorne? You will BURN!"

"Nay, foul incarnation," Maresia said as she advanced on the demon, "YOU will!" She stabbed her ancient power blade through its throat, funneling all of her psychic might into one furious blast of fire from her blade, incinerating the demon's head and neck. The head went one way, the body another, as both fell clumsily to the ground.

"Emperor be praised." The Inquisitor said, pulling out her blade and sending a solemn prayer to the emperor for his guidance.

"That was surprisingly easy." The Astartes commented.

"Still not quite right... at least the accuracy is good. Needs better coolant..." The Tech Priest muttered.

Suddenly, the demon's body began to glow. The inquisitor had enough time to think _Oh sweet emperor!- _before it turned into a wormhole of warp energy, instantly dragging them all inside.

**2504AD-0745KT-Unnamed Shuttle-Dominion Backwater-XEL'NAGAVERSE**

"Can't this thing go any faster?" the girl yelled into his ear as he swerved to avoid an enraged mutalisk.

"It might if you would stop distracting me!" He said through gritted teeth. Roy Jorhann was an experienced Dominion Ghost(though this was certainly testing his loyalty), but he had never cut it this closely before. He had been sent to test out some new combat tech on the front lines, but he'd been saddled with an idiotic general. Roy had done his best to organize the ground forces against the rebels they were supposed to be fighting, but the zerg had shown up and shot everything to hell. Jim Raynor and his Raiders had been trapped, but now He had already been planning on reporting the general in charge of this mission for incompetence when he returned for debriefing, but apparently the dislike was mutual and the general had decided to leave him first. In a war-zone. A Zerg-infested warzone. On an entire planet of Zerg infested war-zones. All alone. Well... almost all alone.

"Happy place happy place happy place..." The girl muttered, rocking back and forth in her chair. In Max's professional opinion, SCV's should really be recruited from veteran combatants, not an engineering academy. He tried to tune out the girl's frightened mantra as he remembered when he had first seen the panicked SCV careen across his path, being chased by several zerglings. The situation had been getting very much out of hand, and a cloaked Roy had almost made it to a conveniently intact shuttle when he heard the SCV's panicked cries for help. He made a split second decision and turned around, rapidly took aim and expertly gunned down the zerglings.

"Hey, you!" He had called out. "Get over here if you want to live!" He hesitated for a moment, but then de-cloaked.

The vehicle had rushed over at maniacal speed, but Roy was pleasantly surprised when it pulled up to an expert stop two feet away from the Ghost instead of crashing into him. It had happened to him before, and he really preferred his ribs intact.

"Load your SCV into this shuttle and lets get the hell out of here!" He shouted. The vehicle had pulled up flawlessly into the loading dock of the small shuttle, which happened to be designed to hold exactly one SCV. Roy had come up the entrance ramp and had quickly closed the door. He began to walk toward the pilots seat but was suddenly interrupted by a flying tackle-hug. "W-wha...?"

"ThankyouthankyouthankyousomuchyousavedmeIcan'ttellyouhowhappyIam-!"

"Okay, okay, just get off of me!" The tall Ghost had said, pushing the small brown-haired hurricane of thanks off of his chest. He hid his surprise at the fact that the SCV pilot looked to be only about sixteen, and a short girl at that. "We need to go before some ultralisk smashes this thing!"

The girl nodded, her eyes going wide. "Oh, right, yeah..."

Roy almost rolled his eyes. How someone could temporarily forget about a Zerg invasion of the planet they were on was beyond him. "Just buckle up or something."

When Roy sat down in the pilot's chair and began the activation sequence, however, he found that they weren't going anywhere. "Damn, it won't start!" It made sense, Roy realized with growing dread. No well-repaired ship would still be sitting on a planet in the process of being overrun by Zerg.

Suddenly, the hurricane had returned. "Don't worry, I've got it!" The girl said with a grin. In an instant, the girl had opened up the maintenance hatch and was rapidly disconnecting and reconnecting wiring.

"What do you think you're-"

"Got it!" The girl proclaimed proudly, and the ship hummed to life.

Roy grabbed the controls and launched the craft into the sky, which was fortunate as that entire position was overrun with zerglings only seconds later. Several hydralisks attempted to shoot them down from below, but fortunately that particular shuttle model was designed to be fast and quickly outranged them.

This was where their luck ended, for they had quickly picked up the attention of all the zerg organisms on and above the planet (as they now had the glorious designation of 'last terrans left alive') and were receiving the swarm's full attention. This meant that now had a huge mass of death on their trail, and it was gaining on them.

Roy again cursed the cowardly general who had abandoned the ground forces, remembering what the zerg had done to Kerrigan. He definitely _did not _want to be remembered as the 'King of Blades' and he was going to find a way to make the man pay for this.

He took a brief glimpse of the motion tracker and was almost blinded by the intensity of the red dots crowding behind the lonely blue dot of their transport.

Looking back through the viewport, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye...

Sparing a glance at it, he realized that it was a warp anomaly. They were rare, but he had heard stories about people who had passed through them and ended up in another part of space. It wasn't much, but it was a chance.

When the alternative is certain devouring by Zerg, a slim chance was definitely worth the risk.

"Hold on to something," He warned his passenger, "We're going in!"

"In?" The voice from the back shouted incredulously. "In what?!"

"Just hold tight, all right? Unless, of course, you _want_ to leave this shuttle through the viewport." Max pushed even harder at the accelerator, and felt the force increase slightly. With luck they would make it, but it was going to be close, mutalisks were already closing around the warp anomaly.

Max flinched as he felt a strange pull on his mind from the warp rift. He had been ranked as one of the most psychically powerful ghosts to come out of the academy, equal to the great Nova Terra herself, so he knew what 'overpowered psychic crap' felt like, and this was definitely giving that impression. This rift felt a lot more sinister than it had before. Still, Max would take 'mysterious' and 'dangerous' over 'zerg' any day.

He counted down the seconds, feeling every vibration that signaled a zerg spine clipping the shuttle.

"Five..." The massive hive mind pressed against his thoughts.

"Four..." It was all around him.

"Three..." _Hunt. Fight. Swarm._

"Two..." _**Kill. Die. Kill.**_

"One..." _**BLOOD. FEAST. BLOOD.**_

The two terrans felt a strange energy in the air around them as their ship tore into a dimension neither of them could comprehend, and both drifted slowly into unconsciousness.

**2185CE-2156ET-**_**NORMANDY SR2**_**-TERMINUS SYSTEMS-REAPERVERSE**

Shepard sighed. She had been working for two straight weeks now after she had been brought back to life, and the universe would just not give her any time to rest. It was probably due to her being the savior of the Citadel. It wasn't like Shepard had saved the government of civilized space because she _liked_ them or, god forbid, even wanted the glory. She was just doing the right thing, and she would have appreciated being allowed to do the right thing _and_ get some sleep. Unfortunately, that was looking like it wasn't going to happen any time soon. Every single time she would set her head down there was some dangerous criminal that needed catching or some new Reaper information or a Geth attack. Now she was trying again.

Oooookay, sitting down on the bed...

Laying down on the bed...

Putting head on pillow...

Closing eyes... "Shepard, there is an incoming call from the Illusive Man."

"Aww come on!" Shepard shouted. She knew it wasn't the AI's fault that she could not get any rest, but that didn't mean she couldn't be frustrated.

"This had better be damn important." Shepard muttered as she stormed down to the communications room.

Shepard entered the hologram and saw the familiar face of the Illusive Man, or as Shepard had started to think of him, the Illusive prick. "What is it this time?"

The Illusive man raised an eyebrow. "Tired are we, Allison?"

"It's Shepard." The sleep deprived woman replied annoyedly. "Can you please just get to the point?"

"Indeed. Shepard, are you familiar with the 'warp dimension' theory?" The Illusive Man asked.

"No. Should I be?" Shepard asked.

"Probably not. Warp dimension theory was an idea tossed around back when humanity was originally trying to find a system of faster than light travel, inspired by the works of some renowned science fiction writers. It was deemed theoretically possible, but was mostly discarded after the Prothean information packet was discovered and died out completely when contact with the Citadel was made. At least, that's what was thought." The Illusive Man pressed a button on the armrest of his chair, causing a large hologram of a planet to pop up.

"This is a planet called Horizon, in the Terminus systems. It holds a small colony of no true galactic consequence. However, it would appear that someone on that colony has been doing some research into the warp theory. Our spies in the colony intercepted a report only two hours ago that there was a massive spike in warp energy, something that has never been reported before. Shortly afterward, a strange space hulk simply appeared in orbit. There were also two other smaller disturbances, one on the surface of the planet. Luckily these events caused their communications units to break down, and our agents where able to alert us before anyone else. You happen to be the closest ship and we need you to go to Horizon to find out just what's going on."

"I don't suppose I have a choice?"

"No, not if you want to potentially save the colony from any possible ramifications this might have."

Shepard sighed. "All right. You'd better give me some time off after this, or I might go insane from sleep deprivation. Shepard out."

Shepard looked up at the ceiling. "Joker, set a course to the colony Horizon."

"Aye aye, captain." Joker replied, banking the sleek frigate towards the closest mass relay.


End file.
